


The Kiss

by arrosse16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrosse16/pseuds/arrosse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is forced to kiss Harry during an interview. Nothing will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Was compelled to write this. Please enjoy and give feedback. Email: arrosse16@gmail.com  
> Thanks and enjoy!

**Harry:**

"Harry Styles to the stage please...Harry Styles to the stage," the PA system said. I got up, checked myself in the dressing room mirror, and headed out the door. I made my way to where the rest of the lads were backstage. I ran up to Niall and tackled him playfully, causing him to giggle his cute little giggle. I held out my hand to help him up, but when he grabbed it he pulled me down on the ground with him. "You're gonna pay for that, Horan!" I said as I grabbed him and we started rolling around on the ground fighting for dominance, of course I won, laying on top of him and breathing heavily. I looked into his eyes, smiled, and said, "I win," as I got up and pulled him back up to his feet. We laughed and were ushered onstage for our interview. I sat on a stool next to Liam and the other guys were seated on a couch, with Niall sitting directly in front of me. The interview went on and on and I made a ton of funny jokes, trust me they were hilarious. Then, the interviewer got really quiet when reading the fan questions. She said, "This one is Niall and Harry. Anyway, it says, 'Can Niall kiss Harry? No, Niall has to kiss Harry'," I stood up to give Niall a kiss because I had before and it was no big deal, but she stopped me. She continued, "'And it has to be Niall that kisses Harry, not the other way around.'" I laughed and sat back down. Niall continued to sit on the couch and for a second I thought he wasn't breathing, but then he got up and walked toward me, not looking up until he was right at my face. I looked straight into his eyes and they shined so bright, but there was something else there too. I felt his hands reach my cheeks, but I couldn't look away from his eyes. He slowly leaned in and I tore my eyes down to his lips. And then, they were on mind and...it was the...most truthful kiss I had ever had. There was so much feeling behind those lips of his, as if he was trying to say something to me...make me feel something, with his lips. And then I felt him pull away and my eyes locked with his again and there was so much pain behind them. He turned back around and sat down, leaving me in a trance, unable to even hear anything else around me. The next thing I remembered was Liam shaking me after the interview ended. I snapped back to reality and I went straight to my dressing room. I looked in the mirror and found myself getting lost in thought about niall. The next thing I remember after that, Louis was dragging me out of the dressing room. We hopped in the van and the only people talking were Liam, Louis, and Zayn. When we got home, I went to my room and as I closed the door, I heard Niall say softly, "Night, Harry." I eagerly opened the door again and saw Niall across the small hallway and said, "Night, Niall." I smiled at him, and he closed the door. I closed my door and locked myself in.

The next morning, I heard a sweet Irish purr saying, "Harry, Harry time to wake up." My eyes flickered open and I found myself excitedly shouting, "Niall!" I hugged him and he seemed to not notice my over-excitement at his presence, it even caught me off guard. Then I realized, "How did you get in here? I thought I locked my door last night..." He said, "You gave me a key remember? Back when I was having nightmares." "Oh right," I said as I remembered the nights Niall would come into my room crying from nightmares and I would console him to sleep. I looked down at myself and realized that I was only in my underwear and I frantically grabbed the covers to conceal myself. I don't know why I did, Niall had seen me naked countless times, but for some reason I felt like Niall shouldn't be seeing me like this. Unfortunately, Niall did notice this. He said, "You're acting weird. I'm gonna go get lunch, get up." As he left, I asked, "Wait, what time is it?" He shouted, "1:00!" I cursed to myself, I vaguely remembered falling asleep at about 5:00 in the morning, I got up and got dressed and headed out to the rest of the house. I found Liam and Zayn lying on the couch watching TV and Niall was in the kitchen. I went to Louis' room and found him listening to music. I sat down on his bed and said, "Can we talk?" He nodded and we went out into the backyard. We sat down in the grass and I told him everything that had happened with Niall and what I was feeling and all he did was smile at me. He said, "Harry, you like Niall?" I said, "What? No I don't. It's nothing...I just was feeling weird. I don't know why I brought it up.  I don't like Niall. I'm not gay. He's not gay. This was dumb, I'm sorry." I got up and left, ignoring Louis' calls to come back. I went to my car and was about to pull away to God knows where, when there was a soft knock on my door. I looked up to see Niall standing there. I rolled down my window and he asked, "Where are you going?" I said, "I don't know. Just a drive." He looked at his feet as he asked, "Umm...could I come?" I swear he seemed nervous. I put my hand on his, which was resting on the car door and said, "I would love it if you did." He smiled and ran around to the other side and eagerly climbed into the car. We started driving anywhere. I looked over to see Niall looking extremely uncomfortable. I grabbed his hand from his side and held onto it, squeezing lightly. I said, "Ni, what's wrong? You seem upset." He sighed, "It's nothing." He looked out the window and let go of my hand. I went to say something, when he cut me off by saying, "So what are you doing tonight?" I said, "I don't know. I heard about a party. Since you and I are the only single guys, do you want to go find some girls?" Niall muttered, "If you want to." We drove back to the house and I watched Niall go to his room, looking sad? I didn't know what was going on anymore.

Niall and I got to a club that night and I felt bad for ditching him almost immediately, but there were some girls that were definitely into me. The night was kind of a blur for me, with drinking, dancing, and kissing a bunch of random girls. Then, my mind went back to Niall. How could I ditch him? I searched the room for him, Jesus Christ the room was crowded. When I couldn't see him, I started freaking out. Niall got claustrophobic easily and I was always the one to watch out for him, but I had purposely distracted myself from Niall. I began running around the room and I finally found him curled up in a ball in the corner. I got on the ground next to him and threw my arms around him, "Niall, I am so sorry I ditched you. Let's get out of here. Just breathe Niall okay?" I urgently led him out, shoving people out of the way. We made it outside and I grabbed onto his face, forcing him to look into my eyes. In an attempt to calm him I said, "Breathe Niall. I am here. It's just me, your Harry. I love you, nobody is gonna hurt you." Niall was silent for a long while and calmed down and said, "You love me?" I said, "Of course I love you, Ni. You are my best friend." I'm not going to lie, he looked upset that I said that. I pulled him into a hug and he felt tense. I walked him back to the car and we drove home. When we got there, he walked straight to his room. I called after him, "Niall, wait." I ran to him and said, "I'm really sorry I left you tonight. I promise I will never do it again. I will always be there for you. You are my Niall and I don't want to see you hurt at all."

**Niall:**

God, if only he knew that everything he did hurt me. I know it wasn't his fault, but just seeing him tears me apart. I don't know how long I have loved Harry, probably since the moment I met him on the X-Factor. He was just so charming and confident and he always made me feel loved. He was always taking care of me and protecting me. There was only one time he ever showed me how he felt and that was when I spent the whole night consoling him after people were giving him hate on Twitter. Assholes. I think he hides his feelings from me because he doesn't want me to worry, but I do anyway. Holding them in is unhealthy, although I shouldn't be talking because I haven't told anyone about my feelings for Harry. I never will because whit if they hate me for it? And if Harry found out, he would definitely hate me. My friendship with Harry is one of the main reasons I get up every morning, I would be lost without that. I realized I hadn't said anything for awhile and said, "Night, Harry." I closed my door and made my way to the bathroom, absent-mindedly taking off my clothes as I did. By the time I made it to my bathroom, I was in just my boxers. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself why I ever thought Harry might love me back. He was so God damn perfect and I was so...not. I wasn't fit at all, had the muscle definition of a 5-year old, had pale white skin, I always eat too much, and my stupid accent. God, I hated myself. I decided that I would be more comfortable wallowing in self-pity in my bed, I dropped onto the bed and exhaled loudly. I slowly drited to slepp.

At about 1:00 in the morning, I heard my door open quietly and could hear quiet feet making their way toward my bed. I knew who it was, but I still had hope that I was wrong. Turns out I wasn't. I heard Harry whisper, "Niall, can I sleep in here with you? I had a nightmare." I still wasn't fully awake, but then I heard Harry sniffle. I sat up and turned on the lamp next to my bed, Harry had tears slowly streaming down his face. I quickly ushered him next to me on the bed and forced him to lay his head down on my chest as I lovingly pet his head. I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" He sighed, but finally nodded his head. He sat up straight and looked me in the eyes, I wiped a tear off of his cheek. He said, "It was terrible. I dreamt that I lost you. And it was all my fault. I woke up sweating, screaming, and crying. I have never been so scared in my life. I would be lost without you Niall, I probably wouldn't even be here without you." I kissed him on the forehead, pushed his head back to my chest and said, "Harry, you will never lose me. I promise I will never leave you. I love you, Harry. I will always be here for you." I felt him relax in my arms and he eventually fell asleep, still wrapped up in me. I turned off the lamp, but didn't sleep. I just watched Harry and listened to his calm breathing, all of this felt so right. I had Harry in my arms and I just wished I had the guts to tell him how I really felt. At least he would know, then some of this pain would be gone. Unless he rejected me, God I don't think I could handle that.

The next morning, I looked down at Harry sleeping deeply on me. I tried to slip out of the bed, but he groaned, "No, don't leave me." I brushed his curls out of his face and said, "I just have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back okay?" I climbed out and went to the bathroom. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I heard, "Niall, come hold me." I laid down on the bed, feeling nervous and tense. Harry climbed on top of me, holding me tight and nuzzling his head into the crook of my shoulder. Our bare chests pushing together and the feel of his beating heart, made my heart begin to race. He moaned out, "Niall, you are the best mate a guy could ask for." I sighed as a tear rolled down my cheek, I hoped Harry wouldn't notice. It was just my luck that he did. He looked up and said, "Niall, are you crying? What's wrong?" My eyes just stared into his beautiful green eyes, full of such concern and care. I lied, "Nothing." He st up and I missed the feel of him on me. He said, "Ni, don't lie to me. I know you, something is wrong. You are hurting. Tell me, I am here for you." I got up and walked around the room, starting to put on my clothes. I suddenly could sense his presence right behind me. I turned and he grabbed my shoulders and said, "Ni, please tell me. Let me help you." I said, "Harry you can't help me." He said sounding offended, "Why not, Niall? What can't I give you that the other lads can? Huh? Am I not good enough? Why don't you trust me?" I said, "I do trust you Harry..." He said, "So why won't you tell me what's wrong? I'm worried about you. Ever since we kissed, you have been distant and I miss you." I started getting annoyed that he wouldn't let this go, "Please, Harry, just stop. I don't want to talk about it." He said, "I promise everything will be fine." I shouted, "No, Harry! Nothing will be fine! This will mean the end of me! The end of One Direction! The end of you and me!" Harry pulled me into a hug and said, "Niall, nothing can tear us apart. Please don't ever think that. No matter what happens, I am here for you." I pushed myself away from him and said, "Harry, I love you." He said, "I love you too." I said, "No, I mean I am in love with you. Always have been."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
